In Darkness Lies Hope
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: Against all odds, Commander Shepard has defeated the reapers and survived the war. When saved by fellow Alliance and brought aboard the SSV Agincourt, Shepard will do anything to find Kaidan and help the remaining survivors to rebuild and begin their lives again. Shenko. Based after the DLC Perfect Destroy EMS Ending . Rated M for possible strong themes later.


In Darkness Lies Hope

A Mass Effect 3 Aftermath Shenko Fanfiction

Dedicated to my best friend Kathy, because we still have too many feels and this still can't be the end for us…

**Note: This fiction takes place after the events show in the DLC that was released for the complete ending and based off the Destroy Option. Shenko Romance. **

**Bioware owns every character and all plot themes based from the games in my story. I only own my own ideas that I put into my story and my own created characters. This is purely what I feel could happen after what was shown in the Perfect Destroy High EMS ending. Jane Shepard is an Earthborn War Hero.**

_**Suggested song: "An End Once and For All" off of the Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack.**_

Chapter One:

_As my eyes remained shut, I took in my surroundings. The sun covered my skin with a warm blanket. A breeze stirred every once in a while sending chills across my skin. I grasped the soft grass beneath me as I took in the sweet scent of the spring air. My eyes fluttered open and were greeted with blue skies and slow passing fluffy white clouds. I sat up slowly and I looked down at myself. My skin was flawless as if I had never been through war. I looked around at the beautiful grassy plain that surrounded me._

"_It's a beautiful sight isn't it? It looks like we got best seat in the house twice."_

_I looked behind me to see Anderson leaning on a tree._

"_Anderson? Is this real…" I questioned._

_He smiled at me. He extended his hand to me as he walked towards me. I took it graciously._

"_Where are we Anderson?" I questioned again._

"_We're farther than the stars can go."_

"_This… This is..." I placed my hand on my chest. Nothing greeted my hand through my chest._

"_Is everyone else okay? Did we save them?"_

"_You did it, Shepard. We defeated the Reapers, but you're not done yet.." Anderson spoke._

"_What do you mean?" I asked him as I looked at him._

"_It isn't your time yet." He turned to me. "You have more work to do."_

"_What am I supposed to do?" I asked as my furrowed my eyebrows._

"_You will help to rebuild with everyone. Continue to restore that hope."_

"_You're coming with me right?" I asked. "I can't do this alone."_

"_You won't be alone." _

"_But I don't know where anyone is! How will I find everyone?" _

"_You're never alone Shepard…"_

"_I can't do this without you Anderson… You're the closest I have to family…"_

_He placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt a painful thud in my chest sending me to my knees. I gripped onto my chest as I cried out in agony. One painful thud came to my chest one after another. _

"_Anderson…" I whispered as my vision began to blur. _

My chest began to rise and fall under the rubble that I had become entombed with. My vision was blurred as I slowly opened my eyes. It caused pains in my chest to take too deep of breaths. I couldn't move much of anything. I turned my head as best as I could to see my surroundings. Out of the opening in the rubble, I could see all the damage that was done. It would take years to be able to rebuild. I tried to fight the urge to close my eyes.

"Search everywhere! There may be survivors!" I could hear someone yelling in the distance. "Hello! Anyone? Hello?" I heard a survivor shout.

The sounds of a Mako began to drive closer as someone continued to shout for survivors.

My lips were cracked and dry. My skin and face was caked with blood. I tried to move. I needed to get where I could be seen. In this area, I'd never be found. It took every ounce of energy and strength I had left to move just a centimeter, but it was all that was needed.

"There!" Someone shouted. A light shined on me and I closed my eyes in protest. "A survivor right over there! Ma'am can you hear us?" They called to me as they ran towards me. I couldn't muster the words or strength to respond.

A man slid next to me as he surveyed the damage and the area I was stuck in. I turned my head towards him, eyes barely opening.

"Oh, oh no… It's Commander Shepard! Hurry! Use the Mako to get this rubble off! Quickly!"

* * *

_It took months for me to re-cooperate. Even I find it to be a miracle with how I survived. The people who found me took me onboard the SSV Agincourt and were able to bring me back to health. I stayed with them to help find civilizations that we beginning to rebuild so we can find a place to settle and to help rebuild. We used radio frequency used amongst ships to find people. We hoped to find other people or even maybe radios from starships brought into civilizations to find others..._

* * *

I pushed the button to begin transmitting. "This is Commander Shepard. If anyone is out there listening, I am alive. I am aboard the SSVAgincourt. We are in search of any who is beginning to rebuild. If you can hear me, please respond. I repeat if you can hear this message… Please respond."

"Anything Commander?"

I turned to see one of the crew members, Jake Brenton, standing in the doorway.

"Not yet, Brenton." I sighed.

"We'll find him Commander…"

* * *

_**Kaidan… If you're out there**__**… I will find you. I promise…**_


End file.
